


Work

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie threatens to make him late for work.





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Mitchell shudders as she drags her stubby nails over his chest again. Annie no longer fights with her frozen clothing. Her body remains squishy. In this moment, her temperature is cool as she steals his lingering body heat. 

“I have work,” he murmurs, but makes no moves to pull away from her pettings, “George will come looking for me.”

The peck is quick, cool. Tasteless. No lingering traces of humanity. 

“Nina explained how morning is our time to be alone. George was more upset over someone not making his tea how he likes versus the mental image.”

“I have work.”


End file.
